Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and particularly to a semiconductor device including a physical quantity sensor that measures physical quantities, such as temperatures.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device, such as DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), may include a temperature sensor that measures a chip temperature. Temperature information obtained by the temperature sensor is used for operations of various circuits, such as a refresh control unit, (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-343079)